Scattered
by lexlovesya
Summary: "I don't even know who I am anymore!" It's been one week since that night in the hospital and nothing will ever be the same again. Can Ayumi and the Hosts make it through? And what happened to Damien? Sequel to Shattered! Please read Shattered first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you are a reader of Shattered, then welcome back! If you are new, having clicked on this story because it caught your interest, then I recommend reading Shattered before reading any further. Of course I have no control over whether you do or not, but it will make this story far more enjoyable and less confusing if you do!**

**And now I shall stop my endless rambling and allow you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor _

_Reminds me of the times we shared _

_Makes me wish that you were here_

_Cause now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life _

_All the songs have been erased _

_Guess I've learned from my mistakes_

_~Scattered-Green Day~_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapter 1: Scattered_

**Ayumi's POV:** The sun is cruel.

It rests high in the blue sky, surrounded by little fluffy white clouds and shines down on us, making today seem cheerful and bright.

This is not a happy day, and the sun mocks me by creating the atmosphere of one.

"Ayumi. We have to go inside now." Tamaki says, offering me his arm.

I remove my gaze from the sky and take it, allowing him to lead me towards the temple. Everywhere I look, I see people dressed in black, myself included. I'm wearing Kana's black kimono today, the one she wore to our parents' and siblings' funeral. The fabric is soft and is still infused with the scent of my sister, a light and sweet aroma that had always reminded me of a late summer's evening. Right now, the smell comforts me and causes me heartache at the same time.

"Ayumi." I turn towards the familiar voice and force a small smile when I see Hikaru and Kaoru in matching black suits. The latter looks as terrible as I feel. Tamaki and I stop so that they can catch up, and once they are close enough Hikaru snatches me up in an embrace.

"I don't want to go inside." Kaoru whispers hoarsely, echoing my own thoughts and causing me to pull away from his twin and take his hands in mine.

"We only have to do this once." I say as I look into his eyes. "Things will get better after we get through today."

It's a lie. I said the exact same thing at my family's funeral and things actually got worse, but we both at least need to pretend we believe it'll get better. It's the only way I know how to get through today.

Kaoru nods his head, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he looks past me towards the entrance to the temple, his entire body portraying the pain he feels right now. I loop my arm in his and the two of us lean on each other as we enter the building, Tamaki and Hikaru walking closely behind us.

Inside, Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey are already seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin. At the very front of the room sits an open casket surrounded by hundreds of roses, a large photo resting above it on the wall.

The picture is of Kana on our birthday last year. She's smiling brightly, her face flushed from laughter and her eyes sparkling in joy. She looks so beautiful and alive in that picture my breath catches and I have to turn away.

My sister will never smile like that again.

I carefully remove my arm from Kaoru's, the room going completely still and quiet as I slowly walk towards the casket. _Who knew silence could be so loud? _I think as I finally reach it, my heart pounding in my chest and my breathing coming in short pants. I force myself to look down, gasping as I take in the corpse lying inside.

Kana is dressed in a traditional white kimono, her hair down and spilling over her shoulders and a ring of white rosebuds encircling her head like a crown. Her skin is a pale, ghostly white, her lips have a blue tint to them and her small hands rest against her stomach, a black rose held between them. As tears begin to cloud my vision I'm struck by how small, young and vulnerable she seems. People always talk about how the dead look like they're sleeping peacefully, but that is not an accurate description for my twin. She looks like she's having a nightmare. A horrible, terrifying nightmare! Before I can stop myself I grab her by the shoulders and shake her, gently at first and then with more and more force.

"Kana! Kana wake up! It's okay! You're just dreaming! Kana!" I keep repeating her name as I shake her, violently now, as sobs rack my chest.

"Ayumi!" Someone says as they grab me from behind, forcing me to drop my sister. "There's no use! She's already dead!"

I turn to snap at the person holding onto me, the words freezing in my throat as I come face to face with Damien. He smiles, revealing a mouth full of fangs as his eyes roll back and blood leaks from their sockets. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. I look around frantically, hoping someone will help me, but the room and everyone in it has disappeared. The only ones left are Damien, Kana's body and I.

"She's dead like me!" He laughs as he grips me tighter. "Why don't you show her what you look like now Kana?"

Slowly my sister's corpse reanimates, rising from her casket and turning to me, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ayumi." She whispers as she begins to cry loudly. Her sobs transition into hysterical laughter, her eyes rolling back and her tears replaced by blood as her teeth turn into fangs. Her flesh begins to rot and peel away, revealing the chalky white bones of her skeleton when suddenly she stops laughing and reaches towards me.

"Ayumi!" She cries desperately as her casket begins burning. "Please save me!"

I break free of Damien's hold and run towards her, reaching her just as the flames engulf her body.

"Kana!" I scream as Damien laughs ring throughout the room, everything surrounding me falling into darkness.

"Ayumi! Wake up!" My eyes snap open at the familiar voice, and I find myself lying on the couch in Music Room 3, Hikaru's amber eyes staring down at me in concern. "Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep again."

I look around to see the others circling the couch, identical expressions of worry dancing across their features. I take a deep breath, relief flooding my body as I run a shaky hand through my hair.

"It's okay. I'm okay." I say, partly to reassure myself. "It was just another nightmare about Kana."

Hikaru's eyes flash with what looks like excitement as he grasps my still shaking hands in his and smooths back my hair.

"Ayumi, the hospital just called." He says, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What did they say?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper as my heart beats frantically against my chest.

"She's awake. Kana's awake."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Kana's POV: **I walk through the darkness, trying to find my path back to the light.

Or at least that's what I think I'm doing. I'm not sure, and I keep getting distracted by the scattered photos everywhere. Most of them lie on the path in front of me, the one that's supposed to lead me to the light, and sometimes I pick them up, but mostly I let them rest where they are. Soon my arms get filled with photos, so I just throw them up in the air, allowing them to fall on the path behind me before continueing to gather more photos in front of me. Every so often I see a photo that I really like and I make sure I put it in my pocket. I don't want to lose any of _these_ photos.

After what feels like an eternity of walking I decide to sit down on the path and rest, but then a voice calls to me and tells me to keep walking.

"Why should I?" I ask aloud, sprawling out on the path in exhaustion. "I'm so tired."

"Are you sure these are all the pictures you want to take with you?" The voice answers my question with another question. I've always been annoyed by that kind of thing.

"I don't know. What happens to the pictures I don't take with me?"

"Every picture ahead of where you lie shall disappear and you will never be able to see what they are. The ones behind you will also disappear after a while, only there will be time for you to go back and reclaim them if you really want to."

I look in front of me, amazed by how much more pictures still await for me. After a quick check behind me I see that I don't have half as many pictures as the ones in front of me. I have even less than that in my pockets!

_I really should keep going. _I think, trying to rise from my spot on the path only to collapse again. _But I'm so exhausted. I don't think I can move any farther. _After a few moments I decide to extend my arm as far as I can and snatch one final picture. I don't even check what it is before shoving it in my pocket.

"Okay." I force myself into a sitting position. "I'm ready."

I gasp as the pictures in front of me light on fire, turning to ash almost instantly before my eyes while a breeze comes and scatters the pictures behind me. I place my hand over my pocket, afraid something will happen to the pictures I have, but to my relief the fire and wind both die down, and I find myself standing in a small windowless room with nothing in it but two doors. On each door there is a golden letter flashing in and out of focus. I can't quite make them out, but the one on the right draws my attention more than the left.

"Who will you choose?" The voice whispers in my mind. "What path will you take?"

"I don't know." I say as I take a step away from the doors. "What happens when I choose?"

"You will follow the path that leads you to the one you have chosen as your own." The voice explains, sounding more and more familiar as it goes on. "Both paths will be hard, and you will face many challenges with them, but if the one you choose truly loves you, and you truly love them, then you will find a way to move past it all and be happy."

"And if they don't love me?" I ask, afraid of what the answer may be.

"Then you will forever feel something is missing from your life." I bite my lip nervously, glancing back and forth between the doors. "Be sure to choose wisely."

I take a deep breath before slowly walking to the door on the right, still unable to tell what letter is flashing on it. I hesitate for a moment before grasping the handle and pushing it open. A bright light flashes as I step through it, and I find myself wrapped in someone's arms, the two of us dancing around a large ballroom. I try to look up and see their face, but I can't.

"You look very beautiful today." He says and for some reason I feel my face heat up as he pulls me closer.

"Thank you." I say, bowing my head. He chuckles as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"There's no need to be shy around me." I try to see his face again, but I still can't.

"I'm sorry. It's hard not to be shy around a stranger." We stop dancing abruptly and he pulls away from me. I look up to see an expression of hurt on his features.

"You mean… You don't remember me?" Before I can respond, everything falls away and I find myself screaming as I tumble into the blackness. My arms flail about, trying to grasp something, anything that could save me.

"It's alright! You'll be fine!" The voice is back, and now I'm almost certain I can place it. "You have to do your best to remember him, or he'll be lost to you forever."

"What do you mean!? What's going on!? Who are you!?" The voice just chuckles and I feel someone's gentle palm caress my face, tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

"...Mom?" I whisper before opening my eyes, a bright light shining above me.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Sweetheart." A woman with a kind face says quietly as she stands up. "But I'm not your mother, Dear."

"Oh." I croak out, confused as to why my voice is so raspy. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You had an accident and you've been in a coma for the majority of the past week and a half."

"Oh." I look around me, taking in all the equipment, my eyes stopping on the nurse about to exit the room. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to inform the doctor that you're awake now, then I'll go contact your family." She turns to me and smiles. "They'll probably be here sometime later today. Until then, you should probably get your rest."

"Alright." I say as I watch her leave. Despite the fact that I've apparently been asleep for over a week, I feel exhausted. Just as my eyes begin to close, the door opens and a man who I assume is the doctor walks in with a gentle smile.

"Hello there." He greets quietly. I blink a few times, trying to fight the urge to sleep.

"Hi." I yawn, my voice still hoarse.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I reply honestly, confused when he chuckles.

"Well then get some rest." He says as he writes a few things down on a clipboard. "Your family will be here when you wake up Yamamoto-san."

"Yamamoto? Who's that?" I ask as I close my eyes, sleep claiming me before I hear his answer.

**Oh yeah! First chapter is done a day early! This is a result of me writing on my phone instead of working. Don't tell my supervisor! I plan on posting once a week!**

**So did you guys fall for the fake out at the beginning with Kana's funeral? I was being cruel and wanted you to think she actually died for a second there.**

**Anyway, this story will focus more on Kana and Ayumi's past as well as Damien's character. (Yes he will be back.) **

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with chapter two! I'll let you guys get to reading, but at the bottom is a very important message, so make sure you check that out!**

**Thank you for following, adding this to your favorites, and/or reviewing: Usagi3000, RKamelot, Chinatsu Araki, Izaria, Bluewithlace, FairyTailGirl2, Zae Marks, Leelee225, CeruleanCat, Wonder42, D. Haiiro no otoko, Diamondflower101, YuYuHakushoObsesser, DanisaurSaysRAWR, chocolatecheesecake23, kittylove12, Picandy, kiba-lover101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_Where in the world is the forgotten_

_They're lost inside your memory_

_You're draggin' on your heart's been broken,_

_As we all go down in history._

_~The Forgotten-Green Day~_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapter 2: Forgotten_

**Ayumi's POV: **I run through the halls of the hospital, desperate to get to my sister as the others follow close behind. _Kana's awake! She's awake! _I think over and over again as tears of relief run down my face. It's the same feeling of alleviation I had when Kana's heart started beating again after she flatlined for seven minutes. I think I speak for everyone when I say that was the worst and longest seven minutes in our lives. When the doctors succeeded in resuscitating her, we all cried and hugged each other. The battle for her life was finally over.

Kana has been comatose for about week since that night while the rest of us have anxiously awaited her awakening. We still have no idea which memories she lost.

I duck beneath a nurse's arms, barely succeeding in making it past her and into Kana's room while the others are momentarily delayed. That's fine with me; I want a few moments alone with my twin.

Kana is sleeping, her breathing calm and she even has a slight smile playing at the edge of her lips. Her light brown hair pooling around her head while her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. She's still a little pale, and she's lost some weight, but she doesn't look half as bad as she did after the accident with Damien. All her bruises are gone, her collapsed lung has almost completely healed, and her ribs are mending at an abnormally fast rate. According to the doctors, they should be able to remove the cast around her torso in two weeks or less.

I sit beside Kana, taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my lips. Her eyes flutter open gently, and she looks at me in exhaustion.

"Hey." I say quietly, rubbing circles in her palm. "How are you feeling."

"Tired." She responds in a raspy voice, giving me a slight smile. "And thirsty."

"I'll get you some water." I stand up and move to the cart placed near her bed, pouring some water from the plastic container into a paper cup. She takes it from me with careful hands and brings it to her lips, drinking it all in one breath.

"Thank you. I needed that." Kana sighs, sitting up straighter and speaking in a stronger voice than before. She closes her eyes for a moment, shaking her head a bit before biting her lip and turning towards me. "I think… I think I've lost some of my memories."

My heart skips a beat as I slowly sit down again and reclaim her hand.

"Why do you say that?" I ask and her gaze shoots down to her lap.

"Because you're acting very familiar with me, but I have no idea who you are." She whispers, closing her eyes when she's done. I stop breathing, actually everything seems to stop as she gently pulls her hand from mine and hugs herself, refusing to look at me.

"You… you forgot me, Kana?" I can't believe it. I really can't believe it.

"Is that my name?" She asks without looking up at me. "Kana?"

"Yes." I say, tears once again running down my face. "It means 'beautiful.'"

"I'm sorry to ask, I know this must really hurt you, but what's your name?"

"I am Ayumi." I press my hands against my mouth to stiffle a sob. "It means 'love.' Kana, we're… I'm your tw-"

Both of our heads turn towards the door as the Host Club members barge in, led Tamaki. _If Kana can't even remember her own name, than she definitely has no idea who they are. _I think as I watch her reactions. Her expression is one of curiosity and frustration, meaning she probably assumes that she knows them and can't remember. Kaoru is the last to walk in, and he and Kana make eye contact, staring at each other in tense silence for a few moments. I watch as several conflicting emotions flash though her eyes: shock, love, despair, joy, fear until she finally settles on confusion and frustration before beginning to cry.

"Kana…" Kaoru says, but my sister just shakes her head back and forth and then pulls her blankets completely over her.

Even though Nekozawa warned us against this, I never thought it would actually happen. Kana has forgotten everything. All of her memories have been erased.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Kana's POV: **Ayumi and I look to the door as it opens, a bunch of guys and a girl walking through it. It's strange, but I feel like I've seen them before, sort of like I've passed by them on the street or something. I felt the same with Ayumi, so that must mean I know them, but I can't remember them. But why can't I remember? And why am I in the hospital? I have so many questions and it's all so… so…

I can't even remember the word for how I'm feeling!

The final boy walks in, one who is identical to the boy who preceded him, and as our eyes lock the whole world seems to stop. For some reason, staring into his golden eyes makes my heart rate increase as I'm overcome with a bunch of feelings I don't have the name for and don't understand. I want to jump into his arms, yet I want to runaway as fast as I can. I want to hold him in my arms and never let him go, and I want him to disappear forever. I want… I want…

I want to understand what it is I'm feeling!

Before I can stop myself, I start crying and feel worse. Especially when he looks at me the way he is!

I never want him to stop looking at me.

But I want him to look away!

"Kana…" He calls softly, and my heart aches even more. His voice! I love it and hate it all at once!

I want him to say my name again!

I never want to hear him say anything else for the rest of my life!

Unable to take this anymore, I bury myself beneath my blankets, wishing I could just go back to sleep. I can't stop crying and the sobs wrack my chest as my body trembles uncontrollably. Even though I'm covered in blankets from head to toe, I'm still freezing.

_What's going on? What's wrong with me? Why does he make me feel this? What is this feeling? How do I make it stop? How-_

"Kana." The boy says my name again, and my heart flutters. I want to stop crying! I want to look at him and apologize,, but I just can't.

"Kana." He says again, this time right next to me. "You don't remember me, do you?"

I can hear the hurt in his voice and I want to make it stop! It's the only sure feeling I have towards him.

"N-not... just you." I say between sobs. "I-I… don't remember… anything! I'm… sorry."

"It's okay you don't have to remember." I feel him put his hand on my head over the blanket, and a bit of the cold leaves me. "Especially if it makes you cry. It's alright. I'm going to leave now."

"DON'T GO!" I yell, throwing the blankets off of me. The idea of him leaving terrifies me. "Please! Don't leave! I don't want you to! Please! Please stay!"

"Okay! It's okay. I'll stay." He says in a soothing voice, stroking my hair and taking a bit more of the cold away.

"Promise? Promise you won't go?" I don't know why I'm so scared he'll leave, but I am.

"I promise." He says, and I sigh in relief.

"Kana, you're shivering." Ayumi points out and I hug myself.

"I'm really cold." I say with a shrug.

"Scoot over." The boy says, and I obey him without thinking. He crawls into the bed with me, and then places my back against his chest, wrapping his arms around me. The cold melts away and is replaced with a feeling of warmth, and I feel myself getting sleepy again.

"Better?" The boy asks, and I nod as I close my eyes.

"Much… Thank you... Kaoru." I say before drifting off.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Kaoru's POV: **"Much… Thank you... Kaoru." Kana says before falling asleep and I'm filled with a sense of happiness and relief. I was so scared when she started to freak out because of me. I thought I was going to have to stay away from her, or that she'd completely forgotten all about me, but it looks like neither of those are the case. At least she remembers my name.

"I have to say… I'm a little jealous." Ayumi says as she brushes a strand of Kana's hair out of her eyes, cupping the girl's cheek in her own. "She didn't remember me at all."

"She also didn't have a panic attack because of you." Hikaru says as he places a hand on Ayumi's shoulder before looking at me. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea." I say as I shake my head.

"It appears Kana felt a rush of emotions simply by looking at you, and since she couldn't remember you it frustrated, confused, and frightened her." Kyoya says as he writes something down in his notebook. "I'll ask Nekozawa-senpai about this, though I doubt he'll have a lot of info regarding this."

"So basically what you're saying is that kana freaked out because she loves Kaoru but doesn't remember why?" Haruhi asked, causing the boss to freak out and grab her shoulders.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE'S SAYING AT ALL! OF COURSE MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER DOESN'T LOVE-"

"You love her too, huh Kao-chan." Honey-senpai asks, interrupting Tamaki and directing everyone's attention to me. I blush and considering lying. It would probably make everything easier if I did, but I look at Kana's sleeping face as it rests against my chest and I realize that I don't want to lie. I don't think I'd mind telling the whole world how I feel about her.

"Yeah." I say with a shaky breath. "I do love her. A lot actually."

The room goes silent, probably because none of them expected me to admit it, and it's a long time before someone says anything.

"If that's true, then you'd better take care of her." Mori-senpai says, a small smile on his lips. I look around the room, and everyone nods in agreement, causing me to smile as I tighten my embrace around Kana and kiss the top of her head.

The moment is ruined when a middle aged man with black hair and green eyes barges into the room frantically and starts yelling.

"Where is he?! Where's my son?! WHERE'S DAMIEN!?"

**I told you things were going to get crazy! Just wait till next chapter!**

**Anyway, so I have decided that I will be accepting a few OCs that may or may not be paired with the members of the Host Club!**

**NOTE: I AM NOT ACCEPTING OCS ON A FIRST COME FIRST SERVE BASIS. I WILL CHOOSE THE CHARACTERS THAT FIT BEST FOR THE STORY OUT OF THE SUBMISSIONS I GET. I WILL BE ACCEPTING AS FEW AS TWO AND AS MANY AS FIVE CHARACTERS. **

**RULES: **

**1. No scholarship students. Haruhi is the only one.**

**2. No relatives of the Hosts. **

**3. No cross dressers, again it's only Haruhi.**

**4. They have to play at least one instrument. This is vital for the story.**

**5. I bet a majority of people won't even read the rules, but if you did let me know!**

**6. Remember your character is not perfect. No one is.**

**7. Put as much detail into your charterer as you can.**

**8. You may submit as many characters as you want, but I will not choose two characters from the same person (probably).**

**9. Have fun!**

**Although you can submit in a review, I prefer you submit in a PM so I can contact you easier.**

**Name: **

**Age/Grade:**

**Class: ****(1A, 2B, 3C etc.)**

**Gender: **

**Appearance:**

**-Height**

**-skin tone (also include significant scars or birthmarks)**

**-body type/build**

**-hair color, length and style**

**-eye color/shape**

**-other significant features**

**Clothing Style:**

**-Uniform**

**-Out of school clothes**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite color:**

**Instrument(s) they play: ****(singing counts)**

**Favorite Type of Music:**

**What they think of the Host Club Members:**

**What they think of Kana and Ayumi:**

**Would you like them to be with a Host or other character of the story/show? If so, who and why?**

**History:**

**Family background: **

**-members of family**

**-family business/company**

**-is your character the heir? Why or why not?**

**Other: ****Ask yourself if Kyoya would have the information in his notebook. If the answer is yes, then put it down right here!**

**This form is also on my profile if that makes it easier for you!**

**Alright, thanks so much for reading!**

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I've decided to accept characters until the fifth chapter and tell you who was selected by the sixth or seventh. It's going to be a very hard decision because all of you have sent in such awesome and amazing characters! I wish I could use all of them, but sadly I can not.**

**Also you can now submit characters to this email address:**

**l3xlovesya at gmail . com**

**Remember to remove the spaces and replace "at" with the at symbol.**

**Just as a reminder you can also PM me or leave your character in a review.**

**Thank you for following, adding this to your favorites, and/or reviewing: NoodleChan13, Halfway-Insane, Chinatsu Araki, Leelee225, Picandy, DanisaurSaysRAWR, Kowashita shi, TheDemonsInsideMe, StarlessGalaxies, taintedredrose3, YuYuHakushoObsesser, one-may-smile-and-be-a-villain, isagonj, Vora Lundar, darkxchocolate94**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_This is the memory_

_This is the curse of having_

_Too much time to think about it_

_It's killing me_

_This is the last time_

_This is my forgiveness_

_This is endless_

_~The Memory-Mayday Parade~_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapter 3: Memories and Dreams_

**Ayumi's POV: **"Where is he?! Where's my son?! WHERE'S DAMIEN!?" I jump up from my seat at the mention of his name, the skin on my body beginning to crawl.

"How are we supposed to know where that jerk is!?" I yell back without thinking. "I don't care where he is as long as he stays away from my sister! He's the reason she's in the hospital!"

Damien's father's green eyes narrow, and I see Mori and Honey take offensive stances as he steps towards me slowly.

"It's not his fault your whore of a sister broke her promise." He says in a voice so quiet, I'm the only one who can hear. "She shouldn't even be alive right now, but it seems you managed to remove the Mark of Death."

He turns toward Kana and Kaoru, the latter tightening his grip around the former and glaring at the man. Damien's father's lips turn up into a smile, and although he seems normal, harmless, I feel like all of us are in danger.

"That's the one she broke it for?" He still barely talks above a whisper, but there's a power hidden in his voice that sends shivers down my back. "Mori insignis repellendus qui fata tibi maledicam. Ex hodierna die onus portabitis iniquitates vestras. Interficient, et reducam te dolor culpa extremum. Nec ultra resistere fatum. Iniuria hoc a Deo mors emendare tua manu. Unde dictum est, sic fiat."

He speaks rapidly in Latin, his voice rising slightly at the end, and all we can do is stare at him as the room seems to vibrate with… something. After a few moments the feeling is gone and Damien's father smiles, revealing a set of pretty white teeth.

"Well, I'll be going now. Sorry to bother you, but I'd really appreciate it if you could relate any information of my son's whereabouts directly to me." He bows his head and leaves the room as if nothing happened. The door closes with a muffled thud, and I hug myself as hard as I can to stop the tremors rolling through my body. I'm terrified of that man, but not because of his anger, his obvious hate for my sister or even the Latin. No, what terrifies me is his smile and the way his eyes remained void of any emotion. They weren't angry, or panicked, or even worried about his son! They were just cold and dead.

_Damien's eyes were always full of life. _The thought surprises me almost as much as the nostalgia, sorrow and longing that comes with it. A memory of the boy surfaces to the front of my mind before I can stop it and I find myself reliving the past.

"_Sup Mimi!" A younger Damien, his black hair longer and falling into his much brighter eyes, greets as he walks into my kitchen. Got anything to eat?"_

"_I still don't know why you think you can just raid my family's fridge whenever you feel like it!" I say as I take back the bag of pepperonies he was eating from. "And why do teenage boys always eat the weirdest things?"_

"_One: you and your family loves me, so I think that warrants free food, and two: don't judge me, I'm hungry!" He begins rummaging through the refrigerator again, this time settling for some leftover pizza. "So… Is Kana here?"_

"_She's not gonna go out with you." i smirk as I cross my arms over my chest and he sticks his tongue out at me._

"_Just you wait! Kana and I are going to fall in love and be together forever!" I just roll my eyes and ruffle his hair._

"_Well you're gonna have to get her to even talk to you before that happens." I laugh as he pouts._

"_Kana talks to me!"_

"_Not extensively." I tease, but to my surprise Damien just sighs and runs a hand through his hair._

"_Yeah I know, but… I really like her, Ayumi." He says it with such honesty that I can't help but grin and make a note to talk to Kana later. After a few moments, his carefree smile returns as he throws his arm over my shoulder. "And if Kana and I get married, you and I will be brother and sister, not just best friends!"_

"_Alright, but even if things don't work out between you two, you'll still love me, right?" I ask, holding out my pinkie to him. Damien's smile widens as he wraps his pinkie around mine and shakes it._

"_Forever and ever Babe!"_

"Ayumi?" I jump as Hikaru places a hand on my shoulder, successfully breaking me from my thoughts. I must have been zoned out for a while because everyone is staring at me in concern. I quickly shake my head, trying to get rid of the sound of Damien's laughter before offering everyone a strained smile.

"Sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts."

"It's quite alright." Kyoya says as he writes something in his notebook. "We were just discussing that we should bring Nekozawa-senpai in as soon as possible to-"

"Hello!" Kyoya is cut off as the doctor opens the door and walks inside. His gaze lands on Kana and Kaoru as his lips turn up into an amused smile. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Kaoru blushes and begins to get off the bed when Kana's eyes snap open and she releases a blood curdling scream. Kaoru tries to hold onto her again, but she shoves him off the bed, her eyes clouded over with fear and disgust. She yanks the I.V. out off her arm, blood squirting from the hole, and gets out of bed.

"I have to save him!" She runs towards the door, but the doctor stops her, grabbing her wrists.

"Just calm down." He says soothingly as she struggles against him. Kana turns around, gasping as she looks right at me, and then quickly turns back to the doctor, no longer struggling but clinging to him instead.

"Make them go away! Please make them go away!" She cries against his chest.

"Who? Make who go away?" The doctor asks in a gentle voice.

"The monsters!"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Kana's POV: **_"Ka-chan! Ka-chan!" A small blond boy with brown eyes calls as he runs toward me carrying a pink plush rabbit. "Wanna eat some cake with me?" _

_I nod at him, allowing him to take my hand and lead me to a table covered with all kinds of cake and other sweets. Already seated is a very tall boy with spiky black hair and dark grey eyes. He smiles gently at me as I sit next to him, cutting me a piece of chocolate cake and placing it in front of me. I pick up the fork and use it to take a small bite, closing my eyes and savoring the taste. _

"_YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Someone's arms wrap around me and lift me from my seat, causing me to open my eyes and stare up at the blond with violet eyes embracing me. He drops me when he gets smacked on the back of the head by a black notebook. _

"_Moron. Have you already forgotten your father's rules?" Asks a raven haired boy with glasses._

"_He's right Senpai." Says a girl in a boys uniform with dark brown hair and large brown eyes. "If you're not careful he'll disband the Host Club."_

"_Need a hand?" A pair of twins with auburn hair and golden eyes ask as they each grab an arm and raise me from the ground._

"_Geez Boss, watch who you're throwing on the floor." The one with his hair parted to the left says._

"_Kana is very delicate. If you're not careful you'll break her." The one with his hair part on the right adds, igniting an argument between the twins and the blond. I watch as the others join their conversation, adding their own commentary and opinions. It's weird but just standing here gives me a feeling of… peace._

"_Kana are you okay?" A girl with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes ask as she places her hand on my shoulder. I turn to her with a slight smile and nod, causing her to grin as we both turn to face the group in front of us._

_Then I blink and everything changes._

_The room is filled with grotesque creatures surrounded by fire with no trace of the people who were occupying the room just a moment before. I let out a scream and they all turn to face me, their mouths forming hungry grins and revealing sharp, bloodstained teeth. I quickly turn around and run as hard as I can, but the white dress I'm now wearing keeps getting snagged on the dead tree branches that now line the path in front of me, which is made up entirely of broken glass and sharp rocks. My feet are bare, and pain shoots up my legs with every step I take, but I continue to run. _

_Eventually it is too much to handle and I collapse to my knees, crying in pain as glass cuts into my and palms. I turn around to face the monsters chasing me, and throw up on the path as the scent of rotting flesh bombards my nose. I'm frozen as they approach me, paralyzed by my fear and unable to think._

"_Kana! Let's go!" A boy with sea green eyes and black hair says as he picks me up and starts running. He's wearing a black t-shirt and and black jeans, both of which have been torn by the trees. He's barefoot like I am, but still manages to outrun the monsters while carrying me. Finally the path ends, having lead us to an endless, barren wasteland covered with dried up bones and several animal carcasses in various states of decay. There's no where for us to go and the boy holding me curses under his breath at the sound of the monsters catching up to us._

"_Damien! Bring her over here!" A woman with copper hair and crystal blue eyes waves to him from a cave about a hundred feet away. The boy, Damien, quickly runs over to her and lays me on the floor of the cave before sitting down and leaning against the wall. We all hold our breath as the monsters creep by, taking what feels like an eternity to pass us. The woman releases a sigh before turning to me with a smile. She gently cups my cheek with her hand and brushes aside a lock of my light brown hair from my face._

"_I'm so glad you're okay." She says, tears forming in her eyes. I stare at her for a moment before recognition sparks in my brain and my own tears begin to form._

"_Mom." I say, and then throw my arms around her. She grips me tightly, stroking my hair gently as she kisses the top of my head. I open my eyes to look over her shoulder and see Damien watching us with a kind smile on his face. He notices me looking at him and turns away, a slight blush lighting up his cheeks as he runs a hand through his hair. I smile at him before pulling away from my mother._

"_So where's everyone else?" Damien asks after he notices we're done. My mother turns to him solemnly and shakes her head._

"_I haven't been able to find them. I'm afraid something terrible has happened to them." Damien places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a light squeeze._

"_Don't worry Linda. I'll go out and find them." He stands up, wincing as he applies pressure to his feet. _

"_You shouldn't go." I say as I grab his hand. "You're hurt." _

_He kneels down so that we are level and uses his free hand to caress my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into his touch, my chest aching with something I can't explain. He places his forehead against mine and memories, of him, of us, flash through my mind._

"_Please don't go." I say before capturing his lips in my own. He kisses me back, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. We break apart, too soon for my liking, and we hold onto each other as we catch our breath._

"_She's right Damien. You shouldn't go." My mother says, somehow managing to look both amused and sad. "It is far too dangerous out there."_

"_I know… That's why I have to go and find them." Damien releases me and rises again. "Before it's too late."_

"_Wait!" I try to stand as well, but my feet are too damaged. _

"_Kana I have to do this." He says as he places his hand on my head. I blink back my tears and nod, grabbing his hand and bringing it to my lips._

"_I love you." I whisper and then release him. "Come back safe."_

"_I love you too." Damien says before limping out of the cave. The moment he steps outside, one of the monsters charges him._

"NO!" I yell as I open my eyes and find I'm in a room filled with more of the monsters. Panic and fear bubbles in my throat and I release the pressure through a scream.

**Alright everyone that's all for today. Like I said, things are gonna get crazy.**

**Also I feel like I should inform you that this story was going to have a happy ending but after watching all four seasons of Shameless and getting inspired by a particular episode's ending, I have changed my mind and come up with a completely new ending! **

**I will not tell you which episode it is because then you'll know and that's no fun.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter because it motivates me to write quicker, and if you feel like I'm taking a long time, feel free to PM or email me and threaten me or something.**

**Surprisingly I can't do anything without feeling a sense of urgency to do it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's been so long! School has started up for me again so I have very little time. Updates will now be once every two or three weeks depending on how busy I get. **

**Thank you for following, adding this to your favorites, and/or reviewing: felinesarefabulous, FatalStarshine, YuYuHakushoObsesser, DanisaurSaysRAWR, Leelee225, DarkMinerva13, MissIndependant58**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_~Crawling-Linkin Park~_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapter 4: Fighting Fear_

**Kana's POV:** I open my eyes and find I'm in a room filled with more of the monsters. Panic and fear bubble in my throat and I release the pressure through a scream, causing all of monsters to turn towards me.

One of them has managed to get into bed with me and tries to capture me in it's seems, but I shove it off as quickly and with as much strength as I can, trying to ignore the terror and repulsion pulsing in my chest after touching it. I swiftly yank the strange tube attached to me out of my arm, wincing as crimson liquid leaks out of the freshly made hole and then get off of the bed.

"I have to save him!" I yell as the faint memory of someone important to me being snatched away flashes in my mind before I run towards the door, struggling against the man on the white coat who snatches up my wrists.

"Just calm down." He says soothingly as I fight him. I turn around to look for some other way out, gasping as I make eye contact with one of the monsters. It steps closer to us and licks it's lips, so I cling to the man in front of me and bury my face in his chest.

"Make them go away! Please make them go away!" I cry against him, my whole body trembling as tears flood my eyes.

"Who? Make who go away?" The doctor asks in a gentle voice.

"The monsters!" I shout, once again glancing behind me before holding onto him even tighter.

"Kana." One of the monsters hisses as it places it's hand on my shoulder, it's knife like claws digging into my skin and the scent of death on it's breath attacking my sense of smell. I scream, releasing the doctor and pushing the monster away before running to the door. I wiggle the knob, push and pull the door, but no matter what I do I can't get it to open.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I yell, banging on the window and trying to get the attention of the people outside. Most of them turn towards me, and I shriek because they're not people at all.

They're monsters.

Three of the monsters charge the door, easily pushing it aside and taking hold of my limbs. I thrash and scream against them as they force me back onto the bed, two of them pinning down my arms and legs while the other tries to stick it's claw into my arm.

My tear filled eyes quickly scan the room, searching for something, anything that could help me. Finally they land on a pair of amber eyes and auburn hair. Standing where a monster was just a second ago is the boy who held me as I fell asleep earlier.

Kaoru.

He's staring at me with a mixture of horror, fear, confusion and sadness. I return his gaze as the my sobs rack my chest and I choke out a plea.

"Please. Save me!"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Kaoru's POV: **I watch as the orderlies attempt to pin Kana to the bed and try to inject her with a needle, a difficult task considering she's flailing all about. Kana may be tiny, but she puts up quite a fight. She turns to me, her face flashing in recognition as we lock eyes. I get trapped in her chocolate orbs, unable to look away as she sobs and pleads.

"Please. Save me!" She begs, barely able to speak past the sobs shaking her entire body and releasing a cry of pain as one of the orderlies roughly grips her arm in an attempt to hold her still.

"Stop!" I yell as I run over to the bed and begin pushing the orderlies aside. "You're hurting her!"

"She's hallucinating! We need to give her the sedative!" One of them barks at me, but I refuse to stop.

"K-kaoru!" Kana says my name as she and I fight against them, eventually breaking their hold on her. I immediately take the opportunity to jump onto the bed and pull Kana close to me. She clings to the back of my shirt and presses her face to my chest.

"Kaoru. I'm so scared." She mumbles into the fabric, but I can still hear her perfectly. "The monsters are going to get us! Just like they got him!"

"You don't have to be scared Kana. Everything is going to be fine." I say in what I hope is a soothing voice as I rub her back and stroke her hair, placing feathery kisses on the top of her head. "I'm here to protect you from the monsters. I promise I'll never let them hurt you."

"But what about you?" She asks, pulling herself closer. "I don't want the monsters to take you too!"

I quickly think up something that could comfort her.

"You don't need to worry about me, because I have a special shield that keeps me safe from the monsters." It's the kind of thing parents tell their kids when they have nightmares and are too afraid to sleep, but it's all I've got right now so I keep going. "They can't break through it, no matter how hard they try, and as long as you're with me, they can't get to you either."

"...Really?" Kana pulls away from me, just enough to look up at me through her eyelashes, and despite the tear trailing down her face, she still looks adorable. I smile at her and wipe away her tears with the pad of my thumb before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Really." I promise, my smile growing a bit at the light blush on her face. Her eyes study my face, as if looking for a reason to doubt me before she redirects her attention behind me, releasing a sigh of obvious relief.

"The monsters are gone." She says, taking in every person in the room until she finally looks up at me with a smile. "You made them go away."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Ayumi's POV: **"What did the doctor say?" Tamaki asks Uncle Yuzuru as he approaches our group, which consists of Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and I. When Uncle Yuzuru arrived just a few minutes after Kana's incident, the doctor ordered all of us to leave the room and go to the lobby so "the adults could discuss what was best for the patient."

Kana nearly had a panic attack when Kaoru tried to leave, but he convinced her that she would be fine by giving her his tie (all of us rushed over here after school and had no time to change out of our uniforms) and promising that as long as she wore it, it would protect her. I doubt she'll ever give it back to him.

"Dr. Fukushima would like to keep Kana overnight for observation, and then have her meet with the hospital's psychiatrist first thing in the morning for a mental analysis." Uncle explains and everyone nods their heads in acceptance and understanding.

"That won't be necessary." I say as I cross my arms and refuse to make eye contact with anyone. "The mental analysis, I mean. Kana is fine."

All of them might not have a problem with it, but that's just because they have no idea what will happen to Kana. They have no idea where she'll go.

"Ayumi, the analysis is probably a really good idea." Haruhi tries to reason as she places a hand on my shoulder. "I mean, back in the hospital room, Kana was-"

"Fine! She was FINE!" I yell as I shake off her hand, ignoring the heat rising to my face and stares of my friends and random strangers at my outburst. I clench my fist and take a deep breath before continuing. "Kana is _not _crazy, and I'm not about to let some stranger who knows and understands nothing about her past say otherwise. So she had an outburst? It's not like this is the first time something like this has happened. Kana has anxiety and sometimes when she's stressed out she gets a little… confused. That's _all. _The best thing is for Kana to come home! Staying here is just going to break her!"

I turn away from everyone as soon as I'm finished and start running aimlessly, my only goal to get away from them. They think they know what's good for Kana, but they're wrong. They don't know anything.

_Like you're any better. _A voice nags at the back of my head. _You couldn't even help your sister when she needed you. _

_But that's because she wouldn't let me! _I argue with myself. _She thought I was a monster. _

_That's no excuse! You could have done something, anything, to help her. Instead you just stood and watched as she lived out a nightmare all by herself._

_It's not my fault!_

_You froze._

_It's not my fault!_

_You were useless. Just like always._

_IT'S NOT MY FAULT!_

_THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE IS REMEMBER THE LULLABY!_

The thought stops me dead in my tracks and I grab my hair in frustration. How could I forget Mom's method for easing Kana's attacks? The thing that worked when pills and therapy failed? Why didn't I remember the lullaby.

"Because I was scared." I say aloud, relieved to see I'm in an empty hallway as I put my hand against the wall to support myself and let my tears escape. "And I saw the monsters too."

I know it wasn't nearly as vivid as what Kana must have been experiencing, but I saw them. They were like, big, black shadows surrounding everyone in the room except for the doctor. They seemed to be consuming everyone, polluting their very beings and leaving behind a heavy darkness. They radiated death and destruction, and their putrid smell made me want to vomit.

I was so terrified that I couldn't move.

I'm not sure how or why, but suddenly Kaoru's shadow lifted and when he hugged Kana, so did everyone else's. But they left a chill in my bones that still hasn't gone away. Even now, I'm shaking from the cold.

Suddenly someone's arms wrap themselves around my waist, and I feel the cold leave my body almost immediately.

"I finally caught up to you." Hikaru says as he places a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Hikaru's POV: **I run after Ayumi as soon as she takes off, surprised by how fast she can run when she puts her mind to it. After a few minutes of searching, I find her in an empty hallway, her hand pressed against the wall and slumped over as if in pain. I hear her release a sob, and my body moves to comfort her before my mind tells it too. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and hard it is to find someone so small?"

"I'm sorry." She says, punctuating her apology with a hiccup. I release a sigh as I pick her up bridal style and cradle her against my chest, happy that she leans into me instead of fighting like she would have when we first met. We've come so far since then, but I'm certain we still have a long way to go.

I carry her to a mostly secluded waiting room, sitting down in one of the chairs that's farthest away from the others. Ayumi moves to get off of me, but I tighten my grip on her, causing her to blush and give me a pointed look.

"Sorry but I'm not letting go. I just found you, so I can't take the chance of you running off again." I pull her even closer to make my point.

"I'm not going to run away." She says quietly.

"I don't believe you." I say, causing her to glare at me. Or at least she tries to. It ends up becoming a pout and I can't help but laugh at how cute she looks, which only causes her to pout even more.

"Don't laugh at me!" Ayumi shoves my shoulder, and I stop laughing in exchange for a grin as I cup her cheek.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault you're so cute." I capture her lips in a soft kiss, effectively cutting off whatever remark she was about to make. I break it after a few seconds, earning a small whine from Ayumi when I do.

"That's not fair." She protests, her eyes darting to my lips.

"All's fair in love and war." I respond before taking a deep breath and turning serious. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or are you just going to cry."

Ayumi's eyes grow misty and her bottom lip quivers. I kiss her forehead before pushing her head onto my shoulder and wresting my chin on top.

"Crying it is." I say, just holding onto her as she lets it all out.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Kana's POV: **I sit in my bed, gripping Kaoru's tie in my hands as my eyes quickly dash to look at the clock hanging above the door. It's one minute to midnight, and I'm all alone. Everyone came to say goodbye to me about five hours ago, promising to see me tomorrow.

I hope morning comes soon, and that it chases away the demon in the corner of my room.

It appeared right after everyone left and has been there since, just staring at me. I'm too scared no to stare back. I'm afraid that if I take my eyes of it for too long it will attack.

_But it can't get me as long as I have his tie. _I think, bringing the fabric to my chest.

"You're right. I can't get you now." The demon says, only it doesn't have a mouth so I'm not sure how it can speak. "But don't worry Little One. There will come a day where you won't have that tie, and you'll be all alone. I'll just be here, watching you until that day comes, and when it does you'll be all mine."

It releases a deep laughter that sounds more like a growl than anything, and I find myself whimpering as I pull my knees to my chest, my eyes quickly darting back to the clock again, willing time to go faster.

**Okay guys! That's all I have for today! **

**SPECIAL NOTE: I've decided to make this the last chapter that I will be accepting characters. I will announce the one's I've selected in the fifth or sixth chapter. It's going to be really hard because I love them all! Seriously, you guys are awesome!**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for following, adding this to your favorites, and/or reviewing: DanisaurSaysRAWR, YuYuHakushoObsesser, bunny980, awesomeotakutaco, twelvethirtyfour, FandomsPrincess, Littlevbigdreams, Guest, ****Witten21, Fandom-Princess-C**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_~Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne~_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapter 5: The Start of the Battle_

**Ayumi's POV: **_I awake to the sound of pebbles being thrown against my window as it drizzles outside. I quickly get out of bed and run to it, pulling aside my curtains and looking down to see Damien standing below. He's completely soaked, which means he must have been outside for quite a while, so something must have happened at home. I motion for him to go to the door and sneak downstairs as silently as possible before letting him into the house. _

_As soon as he's inside, his arms wrap around me and I can hear his quiet whimpers as he rests his face against the top of my head. I automatically return the hug and start rubbing his back, whispering calming reassurances as I begin to lead him into the kitchen. I finally get him seated, taking out a couple of mugs and the necessary ingredients and tools needed to make hot chocolate. At the last second, I pull out a third mug just as Kana comes tiptoeing down the stairs with a couple of towels. She must have felt my distress and woken up to help._

_My twin wraps one of the towels around Damien's shoulders and uses the other to towel off his hair, none of us speaking, as if we're afraid the tiniest of noises will break the fragile peace we've managed to create. But of course the kettle on the stove whistles, and just like that the spell is broken. Damien gently steadies Kana's still drying hands, staring up at her with watery sea green eyes before she wraps her arms around his head in a comforting embrace and he sobs silently against her stomach. _

_I pour our drinks, carefully bringing them over to the table as Kana runs her hands through Damien's still wet, raven locks, not uttering a word and yet emitting such compassion and empathy that I can't help but feel she's whispering the sweetest words of comfort possible directly to his heart. Slowly the boy calms down enough to look up at my twin and speaks for the first time that night._

"_It's Daniel." He tells me, his arms still wrapped around Kana's waist and his voice betraying such raw emotion that I feel tears brimming in my own eyes. "He's really sick, and he's not going to make it." _

_I cover my mouth to stifle a sob as the image of Damien's older brother lying in a hospital bed somewhere, lifeless and dull as if the bold man that he once was never existed at all._

"_I'm sorry." I say between my cries. "I am so sorry."_

_Kana doesn't offer any condolences, or words of encouragement or wisdom. In fact, she doesn't say anything at all. She simply pulls one of our kitchen chairs close to Damien, sitting in it and leaning her forehead against his. This is what seems to offer him the most comfort, and I watch them, suddenly feeling very out of place before someone puts their hand on my shoulder. _

"_Dad?" I say after I turn around, for some reason feeling a great ache in my chest as a sense of great loss overcomes me. My father brushes a few strands of hair off my face as he bends down so that his lips are level with my ear._

"_Don't forget the boy sitting in front of you." He whispers urgently as if he doesn't have much time. "He's not gone, just lost. He needs you to find him and bring him home Ayumi. Save him from Obscurum Per Nomen." _

I bolt out of bed, gripping my blanket to my chest as my father's whispered words echo in my mind.

"Obscurum Per Nomen." I say aloud, not liking the way the words leave a feeling of panic and urgency in my chest. I shake my head, vanquishing the traces of the dream from my mind and turn to my alarm clock, silently cursing that I once again slept through the alarm. Fortunately, it was only by ten minutes and not a whole hour like a couple days ago.

I force myself to crawl out of bed, something I've been doing for the past week, and get ready for school, replaying the dream over and over again in my head. Only, it wasn't exactly a dream since it started off with one of my memories from two years ago.

Damien really came to my house in the middle of the night, and his older brother was really sick, dying exactly five days after Damien's visit. Kana really comforted Damien that night, and it was that night that they started growing closer, entering a relationship about six months later. Because Kana is so compassionate by nature, she opened up to Damien that night, and that's why she was able to fall in love with him in the first place. That night led to all of her suffering.

I clench my chest as the vulnerable image of Damien flashes through my mind again, the words belonging to my father returning with it.

_Don't forget the boy sitting in front of you. _

"What's wrong with me?" I ask my reflection, searching for an answer in the chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. Of course, they know no more than I do and I just sigh before finishing getting ready for school. I don't know how I'm going to focus knowing that Kana is being psychoanalyzed while I'm learning about Ancient Japanese Literature, but I have to find some way to manage. I promised Hikaru I wouldn't shut down again.

_"No matter what happens to Kana, you need to keep living, alright?" Hikaru squeezed my hand as we began to walk back to our friends. "I don't know what I would do if you shut down on us again, so promise me you won't."_

_We stopped walking just before we turned the corner that would lead us to everyone. I looked up into Hikaru's golden eyes,seeing the desperation and pleading reflected in them as I cupped his cheek with my hand and lightly kissed his lips._

_"I promise." Kyoya chose that moment to clear his throat behind us and make his presence known. We quickly pulled away as the Shadow King merely smirked._

"_Don't stop on my account." He said as he walked past us. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything. And don't worry. For now you're little secret is safe, but I wouldn't keep it from Tamaki for too long. Things won't go as smoothly if he ends up catching you two like I just did."_

_Hikaru and I exchanged looks before quickly following after him. _

I'm not quite sure why Hikaru and I are keeping our relationship a secret, especially since I want everyone to know he's mine. There's just something about the idea of actually telling people that makes me want to hide in a closet or something. I already know that fear is going to cause us problems later on. In fact, I'm certain he and I are going to have all kinds of problems, just because I'm so messed up and Kana is always going to come first for me, just like Kaoru will always come first for him. Plus, I'm not very good at sharing, and now that he belongs to me, I'm not completely sure how I'm going to react during the Host Club.

But this is something I'm willing to fight for. No matter what happens, I won't let him slip away. Never again will I lose something I love. Not as long as I'm alive.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Kana's POV: **"Tell me about the monsters Yamamoto-san." The doctor asks as she writes something down in a memo pad. This morning the other doctor came into my room with a cheerful smile and said he had someone he wanted me to talk to, and this woman walked in after him. We've just been talking for about twenty minutes, and I'm not quite sure how we got on the subject of the monsters, but there isn't a reason for me not to tell her about them.

"...They're very big." I begin, playing with Kaoru's tie as I speak. "And all of them look different. Some have fur, some scales, some horns, but they all have sharp teeth. And large mouths. They give off this terrible smell, like something dead is inside them. They want to get me, but I don't know why. I think it's because I did something really bad, but I can't remember what it was."

"That's very interesting. These monsters only show up for a brief amount of time though, correct?" She asks, and my eyes quickly dart back to corner of the room.

"Most of them do." I say, closing my eyes and clutching the tie closer to me. "But there was one that stayed last night until the sun came up. It was waiting."

"For what?" The doctor asks, and I shake my head, not wanting to remember. "What was the monster waiting for?"

"It was waiting for me to lose my protection, and to be all alone." I whisper as the sound of it's laughter echoes through my mind. "It's still waiting, and it won't stop until it gets me. I don't want the monster to get me."

"I would imagine so." She nods sympathetically, her pen scribbling across the paper. "I have one final question for you, what's the farthest back you can remember?"

"The farthest back I can remember…" I repeat after her as I close my eyes, trying to summon up the memory. As it floats to the surface of my mind, I describe it out loud. "It's in a bunch of bits and pieces, and it doesn't make a lot of sense, but I see… blood. Lots of blood. And… three people… just lying on the floor. There's a woman, and two children. My chest hurts, like someone is slowly ripping my heart out and everything just feels wrong." I quickly open my eyes again, unable to handle the pain as tears stream down my face.

"Is that all you remember?" The doctor asks, and I quickly shake my head back and forth.

"No. There was also someone crying. They sounded so hurt, and… and…" I bury my face in my hands as my tears flow even more. "What is this memory? What did I see happen? What did I live through?"

"...I don't know Yamamoto-san." She places her hand on my shoulder. "But it sounds as though you've had a few traumatic experiences, and in order to cope your mind is suppressing a vast majority of your memories."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're memories are gone right now because you don't know how to function with them."

"Will they ever come back?"

"I believe you will." The doctor stands up and and straightens out her skirt. "But I believe it will take time and you will slowly have to sift through them if you are going to live a normal life. I'm going to call your guardian and set up weekly visits with you so we can do just that. I'll come back to talk to you again later."

She leaves me alone again and I bite my lip as the image of splattered blood flashes through my mind.

"What if I don't want to remember?" I grip Kaoru's tie closer to me and try to push the vision from my mind, replacing it with the people who came to see me yesterday. Ayumi's hurt expression when I didn't recognize her stays with me, and I take a deep breath. I don't want to hurt her, or anyone else, but if I don't remember anything, I think I will. So I'll do my best to remember as much as I can, even if it is painful, because although some memories hurt, all memories are important.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Haruhi's POV: **"You're all probably wondering why I called you in here." Chairman Suoh says as he stares out the window of his office. "I got a call from the psychiatrist who analyzed Kana this morning."

"What did she say?" Ayumi asks, sitting at the edge of her seat as Hikaru places his hand on her shoulder.

"Dr. Fukuhara believes that due to all the trauma she has experienced, Kana's mind is repressing her memories as a coping mechanism, but she is certain that her memories will surface again slowly. She also thinks that Kana's memories can be triggered by certain things, places, people, etc. She feels that if Kana gains her memories back to quickly, or gains them when she is not prepared, then it will negatively and drastically alter her mental state."

A silence settles over the room, all of us feeling the weight of that statement and thinking about Nekozawa-senpai's spell. The whole purpose of it was to erase some of Kana's memories, but the question now is which memories are gone and which ones does she still have?

"In order to prevent that," Tamaki's father continues, "Dr. Fukuhara would like to see Kana weekly so they can work through her memories slowly. We've also decided that it would be best if Kana avoided places and things that could possibly trigger her memories; therefore, Kana will be moved to class 1-B, she will no longer be a part of the Host Club, and she will move out of the second Suoh Mansion. Haruhi, I've already discussed this with your father, and he will allow Kana to live with you temporarily if you agree to it."

"It's fine with me." I say, a little shocked by the proposal. "But Kana has been to my apartment a few times. She even came the day she died."

"Yes I'm aware of that." Chairman Suoh nods. "But I don't think that will be a problem. Dr. Fukuhara only warned against places she was almost everyday, and places with strong, negative memories."

"Then Kana can stay with me as long as she needs."

"Excellent. Kana will be released later this afternoon, and I will arrange for what she needs to brought to your house. I will also pay for anything she needs while she is at your house, so feel free to ask me for anything." He looks at all of us with a sad smile. "Kana is going to need everyone's support if she is going to be okay. I already can tell that she means a lot to all of you, so I trust you will do what it takes to help her get through this."

**Alright everyone that's all I have for today! **

**I will tell you all which OCs will be used in this story next chapter! Till next time!**


End file.
